Clucky's Last Sounds
by Lorelei547
Summary: Jack has lived a perfect life in Mineral Town. He had a gorgeous fiance, friend a perfect farm. But when one chickens life ends his world seems to go from a Goddess Fantasy to the Kappa's Underworld. And all because of one man he swears it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!! Okay so my brother and I actually came up with the idea to this fic, I don't think it's going to be long possibly five chapter many a little longer I'm not sure yet. It isn't meant to be taken to seriously as you will probably see from that first little section when you read it this fiction isn't going to be staying sane long. I'm hoping it'll have a hint of humor to it for the reader more for my enjoyment and hopefully for yours as well, I know I'm looking forward to work on it in between my other fictions.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**THURSDAY MORNING OF AUGUST 14****TH**** 2010**

"I'm not crazy!"

"Don't bite at the coat Jack it's there for restriction," Zach glanced down at me worriedly.

"Don't worry little buddy we are taking you to help," Won patted Jack's head making his twisted face growl in anger. "Aww," Won said shaking his head. "I would give you an apple but I don't thin you'll very much be able to afford it where you're going…"

"R-r-Ric-" Jack shuddered his eyes popping open bigger as he shook in the jacket Harris had confined him to only half an hour ago. "Not crazy- NO! It's _him HIM! _You all think I'm crazy but I'm not! Oh no I'm not I-" his words mumbled into indescribable cracklings deserving Won's worried glance over to Zach and Harris who sat up on the deck.

"It's so weird," Harris said shaking his head looking at the half crazed farmer. "I've never had any trouble with him before this… but the past for months…"

"He's changed, I know." Zach finished his eyes firm on the sea in front of him. "He was so polite and a good farmer just like his Grandfather... It's like ever since that chicken died-"

"What chicken?" Harris perked up interested.

"Oh I don't know," Zach waved him off. "He seemed pretty worried about it at the time though, it was the first time I ever recall his animals dieing actually... Maybe the emotional truth to taking care of the farm was just to much for him…"

"Yeah I suppose so…" Harris nodded his eyes flicking to where Won was curiously teasing the boy below. He was just to young to go this insane… It wasn't right, nor did it make any sense...

* * * * * * *

**WEDNESDAY MORNING OF APRIL 16****TH**** 2010**

"And… done! Thanks Betsy," Jack patted the cow allowing the it to move about the field freely. Standing up stiffly he raised an arm up to his brow wiping off some of the sweat. It was just the beginning of Spring yet it was as hot as a sauna setting all the members of Mineral Town off in a _mood_.

"_I swear heat like this could kill a woman my age,_" _Jack could recall Ellen's voice just yesterday when he'd brought flowers to Elli._

With the pale of milk in one hand and his stool in the other, he had to admit despite the heat he overall he was very pleased at his success for the day. Livestock fed and accounted for plants watered, and all before noon! Perfect.

He had taken over his grandfathers farm only three years ago, and still it seemed like the first day in Mineral Town. There was always so much to do so much around, yet nothing ever seemed to tire him.

Setting the pail in his shipment box for Zach to pick up later he disappeared into his cottage. "Hello," he gave a toothy grin to the first thing displayed inside his home. A magnificent blue feather, the finest he'd ever seen tucked sweetly into a glass vase. "I'll be needing you later now wont I?" He chuckled touching the finest of the feathers his eyes stretching with longing that he'd waited for a long time for.

Reminding himself he should be going by five he quickly hoped into the shower and prepared himself his head swimming as he did so. He put on the best of his jeans, ones never worn for work and a button up shirt smiling at the reflection in the mirror. Playing with his hair a little trying to get it right.

Unable to stall any longer on simple tasks he finally tucked the feather inside his coat pocket carefully as to not squish it, he took off out of his home early. He tried his best to slow his pace to compensate for his departure time but was hardly successful as his legs seemed to carry him faster with each excited beat of his heart.

"_Hey how are you? _No not formal enough…" he said nervously. He'd known Elli for three years now dated for two why was he so nervous? "_You look good tonight… _You_ look very good tonight-"_

"Thanks I do try," a voice answered catching Jack off guard he looked around his eyes resting on the the girl that sat on the bench just a few buildings down.

"Er how long were you there?"

"Long enough," Karen answered thoroughly amused herself.

"Oh well I-"

"You know," she smirked standing so he could see her better. "I think this has happened before…"

"Two years ago…"

"Oh you do know?" she laughed her green eyes flickering. "Well then you should also remember I told you jeans were not formal and for the sake of all that is good in this town Jack why did you put that goop in your hair?"

"Oh well I-"

"Come here!" Karen grumbled reaching up to tassel his hair around, "now flip…" She instructed the smile on her face broadening as he listened. "Good, now I can't do much about the jeans but- Oh so you do have a belt on!"

"Karen!" Jack jumped back as her hand reached for his shirt lifting it up to reveal a brown leather belt. "I have one enough mother already!"

Karen merely rolled her eyes, "well she's not doing a very good job now is she? Pull up you're pants and use that belt properly. The shop is going to have to give you another one as a congratulations gift or something, that thing looks horrid!"

"JACK!" A new voice growled. "What do you think you are doing with _my _girlfriend? Are you trying to start something cause I'll-"

"Oh shut you're mouth Ricky," Karen swatted him away not even giving her boyfriend a glance. "He's about to pop the question to Elli," her hand reaching again to straighten Jack's shirt who merely grunted unhappily at her.

"Well remember keep your paws off _my_ girl-" he'd over stepped... again. One thing Karen hated more than sober night at the bar was being controlled, and that happened to be her boyfriends specialty...

"What. Did. You. Say." Karen spun around on her heel practically butting heads with Rick. "What did I say about this? Do you not trust me? Is that it, oh I'll show you trust Ricky!"

Jack rushed almost banging on Elli's door for help as this was the last thing he needed was to deal with. At least he wasn't late…

The door opened slowly and Jack had to look down to see who it was. "Oh hi Jack!" Stu smiled.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT KAREN REALLY!"

"Whats-"

"Nothing," Jack put his hand on Stu's head turning him around. "Nothing at all Stu."

"Hello Jack," Ellen greeted him with a warm smile a small twinkle in her eye saying just enough without the extra wink. "I wish you the best tonight-"

"Oh we aren't dieing you know," Elli bustled in with more elegance than Jack thought possible. Both hands raised to the side of her head trying to latch a necklace. "Oh Jack you're always so prompt, sorry I'm-"

"It's alright," Jack smiled making his way over to her taking the necklace latch in his own fingers helping her.

"Oh-" Elli's cheeks flushed as she lowered her hands slowly. "Thank you Jack."

"Your welcome," Jack smiled almost not wanting to move another inch, having her so close to him he could smell her perfume he-

"You ready then?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Jacked replied taking Elli's outstretched hand in his fingers shaking slightly out of nerves. Making Ellen hold in on her chuckles.

"We'll be back around-" Elli started but her grandmother waved her off.

"You two have fun alright?" Ellen smiled and has Elli turned with her thanks Jack mouthed his thanks her approval meant a lot.

* * * * * * *

"This was perfect Jack thank you," Elli smiled her eyes close to her boyfriends. Both lay on a carefully outstretched blanket at the very top of Mothers Hill. It was the perfect night, the sky was clear and each star sparkled in the most perfect way, the Goddess seemed to smile down on them herself.

After a picnic dinner the two had settled down next to each other watching the sky. "Elli somethings been on my mind," Jack sat up looking as his girlfriends face which turned from peaceful to worried in one second.

"Okay," she replied sitting up slowly herself.

"Right there," Jack pointed to a small boulder sitting right in the moons light. "Can you tell me what is?"

Elli's face softened the worry fading, "are you implying more than it being a rock?" she asked.

Jack's grin grew wider, "yes."

This made Elli laugh softly, "that's where you first kissed me.."

"Bulls-eye," Jack chuckled.

"Whats been on your mind about it?"

"I'm forgetting how it happened…" he smiled softly to show is wasn't actually going senile his hand making it's way forward just enough to touch hers.

"Oh? Then maybe you need a little reminder?"

Jack smiled nodding he slowly stood up holding out his hand for her. "It was two months into our relationship," he told her. "Work had been hard on you lately and I'd been working on cutting some wood for Gotz when I saw you come up here."

Elli giggled sitting on the rock her legs crossing, "it was a bright afternoon after a light rain shower, and you followed me up here. You comforted me…"

"That's right," Jack smiled standing next to the rock looking down at her face. "I said I hated to see you not smiling… you said you weren't sure if there was much to smile for anymore…"

"You told me I was wrong there was one thing that would always care for me and the you ki-" Elli wasn't able to finish the sentence as Jack leaned down taking her hand pressing his lips gently to hers just like their first one. He pulled away just enough for her to think that he was done before replacing his lips to hers, her hands coming up to reach into his hair his own wrapping around her back.

He didn't know how much time had went by as they stayed like this but he knew he didn't want it to end. One poke from a certain feather in his pocket though was enough of a reminder. Slowly his lips moved to her cheek down her neck his on hand slowly trailing down her leg to his own coat pocket while his knees slowly bent.

"Elli?" he asked holding out the feather his lips leaving her her eyes opening. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Aww now aren't they cute... hehe. Please leave me reviews of what you think, I'm having fun writing chapter two and I think you guys are going to like it. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter two finally! I hope I don't disappoint!**

**OnigiriBob: Thanks for being my first and only reviewer, you truly showed me I should continue with this wacky idea. I'm glad you enjoyed chapter one and I hope You'll be pleased with this one as well. (:  
**

**

* * *

Rick Crack Fic**

**Chapter 2**

The next few days it was like Jack was on cloud nine. His lips turned in a grin from ear to ear in a smile that seemed wouldn't ever leave. Its funny how one word can make your whole life so pleasant, that word in Jack's case would be _yes_.

The wedding scheduled for less than a season away and it would be silly to not think the giddy couples weren't overjoyed. Ellen was already working out dress sketches and Siabara working on their rings. (Which was costing Jack a fortune, and even that couldn't waver his smile.)

Karen of course took all credit for the 'accomplishment' and was already bombarding Elli's house hold with wedding plans.

When the sun crept up in the spring morning Jack felt as if his life couldn't be more perfect. Eating up his early breakfast and feeding Braxton his little pug he flipped on the news channel for the proceeding day's weather. Itching for the summer days forecast of his betrothal. He hoped it would be sunny, they were thinking about the top of mother's hill for the ceremony the flower fields below for dinner. He'd have to talk to Ann about catering.

"A cold front seems to be creeping up on us," the cherry weather woman spoke her hands coming over the map. "This cloudy morning will serve as enough proof rain is on its way. And it might be staying for a while too-"Jack clicked it to a new show.

Many times people could be put down by such news of a rainy day, but being on a farm having crops he was overjoyed at the idea. It was one less bothersome chore to do and with the upcoming preparations he was going to need that spare time.

Finishing up his cereal almost on cue a loud knock sounded on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, but then again the past few day's people had been coming over to congratulate him and Elli all the time.

He set the empty bowl down on the top of his television out of Braxton's reach and shuffled over to the door cocking his head at the rather un-joyed visitor at his door.

"Morning Jack," Carter said his eyes searching behind the farmer to the unkept quarters making Jack nervously step outside closing the door.

"Hey Pastor Carter," Jack smiled. "I was hoping to visit you today and talk more about the plans see-" the look on Carters face made Jack stop. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Carter merely nodded his arm going down to point at a little red wheel barrow on the ground beside him. As Jack's eyes followed slowly and unsurely he flinched to see the little bundle packed in the wagon, the small lifeless body of his dearest and first chicken: _Clucky…_

"How'd-"Jack had started to form the question when Carter shook his head.

"It seems he's gone to the Goddess Jack, his fodder will be with her now…" Carter slowly leaned over and picked up the little handle dragging the wagon to the entrance. "Come we must prepare a burial."

It took Jack a little bit to move after that. Not one of his pets had ever died before; he kept them healthy, fed them well. He'd even bought Clucky the first day he'd cleared out the coop down at the edge of the farm.

But besides all utter confusion as to how the chicken died he was even more confused at why the pastor had _known_ the chicken died. And his confusion didn't end there. Not two steps out of the farm Rick came bustling down the cobbled path his glasses a skew his hair sticking out from each direction.

"I came as soon as I heard," he gasped. "Oh premature death, why do you bring this upon us Goddess?" his voice cracked making Jack want to point out the chicken was his. He even debated telling the two he knew the chicken had been healthy and not diseased; why not fry it up for dinner?

Knowing that reaction wouldn't go over well though Jack stayed quiet, and a few steps back as the two men pulled his Clucky's body down the road.

"Was he sick Jack?" Rick inquired his voice quiet as he dropped back to walk next to him. It was as if it was his own mother in the little red wagon not the neighboring farms chicken.

"No…" Jack responded still trying to rather himself.

"Did you feed him well?"

"Yes Rick, I've had him for three years possibly old age?" Jack suggested though Rick didn't like the suggestion he crossed his hands over his chest and sped up to Carter and seemed to be whispering soothing words to the heap of feathers below.

If Jack thought the walk to the church was bad enough the funeral was worse. Carter carefully lowered Clucky into a little chicken sized coffin that had the word _Clucky_ engraved in gold at the top and put him in a pre-dug hole in the ground; Rick's eyes watered.

"Here we put to rest a noble chicken," Carter spoke as he stood above a marble tomb stone which Jack read in disbelief:

_Here lies young Clucky,_

_Forcibly pulled from this wonderful world before his time._

_Let his soul rest with the Harvest Goddess, may she bless him with all the things his Master could not._

_Rest In Peace._

"Do you have something to say?" Carter asked Jack but before he could even fathom what he would say to the dead animal, Rick broke out in sob throwing flowers Jack hadn't realized he had before into the grave. As if on cue the rain had started to drizzle around them, as well.

"Clucky... Was a g-good-"his tears swallowed him as his knees buckled underneath him looking into the hole in despair. He mumbled a lot of words that Jack couldn't understand between the cries but the last few sounded something like '_Rest well old friend…'_

"Jack?" Carter asked both heads turning expectantly at the farmer.

"Uh ditto…" he mumbled his eyes wide.

The other men didn't seem to take his words well, and when he and Rick left the little grave yard Jack found it was hard to think as Rick patronized him as they walked.

"You're so insensitive, that chicken gave you the best of its life! It brought you income, meals, baby chickens and all you say is _ditto_?" he gasped the word like it was the biggest baldest curse in the world.

"It's just a chicken…" Jack whispered under his breath.

"Clucky didn't deserve an owner like you!" Rick growled and Jack found himself growing more and more uncomfortable with the situation.

"Listen Rick don't you think you're a little too-"Jack started but his words word cut off at the fast growing pain in his lower jaw. Rick had _hit_ him.

* * * * * *

"Oo," Jack gasped as his fiancé cleaned his wound.

"Are you okay?" she asked her hand pulling away when he winced.

"I'm fine."

"What that man thought he was doing," she shook her head. Elli to say the least was not happy when she opened the Clinic doors to see her future husband get socked by Rick and hadn't be any happier with the explanation he gave either.

"Honestly over a _chicken?_" she was muttering. Not many things got Elli ticked, but many things did get her stressed and when she was around someone she was so comfortable with… well many times her thoughts would come out mutterings under her breath. Such as for example… _now_.

"It's honestly not that bad," Jack gently pushed her away hopping off the little hospital bed. "Don't go worrying about me now alright?" he asked scuffling her hair.

"Alright," she smiled timidly.

"Good girl," he chuckled swiping his lips over her forehead. "Now those unexpected morning plans put me a little of schedule, I should be off."

She nodded, "no more chicken deaths please," she told him and he merely laughed.

"Promise," he told her and with that he hustled out of the little doctor's office. His good spirits though he would find wouldn't stay so high once he returned to his farm...

* * *

**Not to bad, I hope. Please review and tell me what you think!! ^^**


End file.
